


7 Minutes in Heaven

by Hufflepuffwithpride



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But we still love him, Coulson isn’t really dead, Depression, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Family, First (posted) Fic, Gen, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Is this how one tags?, Loki is a bit of a jerk, Magic, Reconciliation, Suicide Attempt, but not until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffwithpride/pseuds/Hufflepuffwithpride
Summary: Sabrina Coulson is desperately trying to find meaning in her life after her father’s death. One day, out of the blue, she does.Takes place after the Avengers and before Thor: The Dark World.





	1. Dirty Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on Ao3, but I’ve written a lot before this. Sabrina is the adopted daughter of Phil Coulson, but her true parents she has yet to discover.  
> Her faceclaim is Sophia Bush, aka Brooke Davis on One Tree Hill or Erin Lindsay on Chicago PD.  
> If you like the sound of this comment below or give me a kudos, if not, that’s fine. Enjoy!

Despair.

That was the only word that could describe Sabrina Coulson’s emotions. She had nothing left. No job, no family, nothing. She couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t even cry anymore. She couldn’t do anything except stare at the black TV, waiting to... to die. That’s what she wanted, even if she couldn’t admit it out loud.

Today was the day that she was going to do something about it. If she could just figure out a way to do it... Her eyes were drawn to the gun on the table. _Simple. Clean. Painless. It just might work._  She stood up, walking over to the table and picking up the gun. She kissed the glossy heads of Ginger and Melly, her precious dogs, for the last time, then stepped out the back door into the backyard. She breathed in the Wisconsin air, a cool 50 degrees even at the height of summer. She would miss this... but not enough to stay.

Sabrina closed her eyes and pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple. Almost instantly she felt the strangest feeling, like she was... flying? When she opened her eyes, the light seemed to attack her eyes from all directions. _This must be heaven..._ she thought to herself. _And that must be St. Peter._ She had to admit, the golden-clad warrior with piercing orange eyes didn’t look anything like she’d imagined, but she wasn’t one to judge.

“Am... am I...?” she couldn’t finish the question.

“Why?” The voice boomed across the platform. “Why would you want to end your own life?”

“Be... Because I have nothing left.” She didn’t realize how pathetic it sounded until the words left her lips. “No family, no friends, no job. Nothing.”

“Nonsense. You are not without a family. Welcome, Sylvi Lokisdottir.”


	2. Fix Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is a practicing Catholic, and I am not. Please don’t sue me for any inconsistencies within her religion. I respect all religions and am doing my best to portray it faithfully from my prior knowledge and Wikipedia.

Sabrina shook her head, confused. “All I have... _had_ ... was my dad. And now he’s gone. Murdered.” She took a shuddering breath, wiping away the tears that were threatening to form.

“Have faith child, your true family lives yet.” 

The brunette was skeptical. Of course, she’d dreamed of the day her real parents would find her and explain why they’d abandoned her, and why strand things happened when she was around. But she knew that it would never happen. And even if it did, they would be 25 years too late. 

“I can see you don’t believe me. No matter. They’re waiting for you.”

She nodded. Of course. She’d always known there was a possibility that they had passed away.

“I’m surprised I’m even allowed in here... isn’t suicide supposed to be a mortal sin?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know, child. But it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

She shook her head slightly. “What’s done is done.”  
There was a small part of her that thought this was strange. Why was St. Peter dressed as a warrior? Why is everything so different that man it was described? With all the new things she was learning, she decided that maybe she hadn’t succeeded with her attempt... and she wasn’t sure if she was happy or not.

The footsteps of horses jolted her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at the three figures riding in and her jaw dropped. It couldn’t be... Two she barely recognized, as if she’d seen them in a long-forgotten dream, but the third...

“Thor.” She breathed out, taking a hesitant step back. “I’m on Asgard.”

The three ignored her, instead speaking to who she‘d wrongly assumed was St. Peter.

“What is the meaning of this, Heimdall? Why would you bring a mortal here with no warning?”

Thor’s voice was powerful and filled with barely concealed ire.

“This is no mortal,” Heimdall said coolly. “And I know once you hear her name you’ll be inclined to thank me.”

The three men exchanged looks before sighing quietly. Who were they to argue with the man who could see everything?

Thor dismounted from his horse and walked over to the now trembling Sabrina. “Stop shaking girl. We mean you no harm, as long as you mean us the same:” 

She nodded her head slightly, indicating that she had no desire to harm them. She doubted she could, even if she wanted to. “I...” she took a deep breath. “It’s an honor to meet you, Thor. I’ve heard so much about you from my father.” 

“Your father? Who would that be?” 

“Phillip Coulson.” Just saying the name forced a fresh wave of tears out of her eyes. "My name is Sabina Coulson. 

The god’s gaze softened. “I am sorry for your loss. Your father fought bravely against my brother. Please, come with me. I will convince my father to give you asylum.”

“That is not the name I meant,” Heimdall said. “Your true name you have yet to discover.”

She nodded, swiping a sleeve through her tears. “Any chance that you can tell me?”

“Of course. You are, and always have been Andraste Lokisdottir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So her real name is Andraste Lokisdottir. Plot twist amirite? Now we just have to figure out who her mother is... At least, you guys do. I already know hehehe.  
> Anyway, feel free to leave a comment or give me a kudos if you're so inclined. I promise the chapters will get longer as they continue.


End file.
